1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge which is adjustable in the direction of the height of an article of furniture comprising a hinge arm of U-shaped cross-section linked to a hinge housing or the like by means of an axle or axles and hinge links, the hinge arm in the mounted position being fastened to a part of the article of furniture, e.g. a side wall, by means of a supporting member, which is a base plate or an intermediate member anchored to a base plate, the hinge arm being retained on the supporting member by means of a clamping screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges used in modern furniture construction should allow various possibilities of adjustment. Such adjustment should compensate any inaccuracies which may have been caused when the fastening holes are drilled into parts of the article of furniture, such as the side wall and the door.
Most hinges allow an adjustment in the direction of the depth of the article of furniture and in the direction of the breadth of the door joint.
These two possibilities of adjustment require only simple constructional means.
It is, however, often desired to adjust the hinge arm and, thus, the door in the direction of the height of the article of furniture. Various designs have already been suggested in this respect.
Difficulties in effecting a height adjustment in a hinge are due to the fact that the door presses downwards and it may happen that the hinge arm, which is not positively retained on the base plate, is pressed downwards in the course of time by the weight of the door, so that the hinge arm is moved from the height position which has been chosen when assembling the piece of furniture.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, the means allowing a height adjustment of the hinge are usually over-dimensioned, when compared to the rest of the hinge.
As a result, the hinge is expensive, its design is adversely affected, and it is difficult to handle it during assembling operations.